Just Got Started Loving You
by edwardsgirl365
Summary: One night in Vegas changed everything for them. One night they were just two of the many single people in Vegas, and the next morning they were married. What happens when you wake up married to a perfect stranger?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is all mine***

"Jess, what the hell happened last night," I groaned into the pillow not wanting to face the day. My head was pounding, and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I couldn't remember anything about last night, I knew nothing, other than I was in Vegas for my twenty-first birthday with a few friends. How I let them talk me into this was beyond me.

"Jess," I snapped a little irritated that she was ignoring me. I knew she could hear me because of the running shower. The hotel room she rented was the size of a dorm room. After waiting five minutes for a reply, I gave a groan rolling over opening my eyes. "Not the room you rented," I mumbled looking around the house sized room.

"Not your cloths," I said to myself picking up a button down white shirt. "Not you," I determined clutching a sheet to my naked body. What the hell happened last night? Where am I? Who the fuck is in the shower? I thought to myself running my fingers through my hair. I could sneak out. Should I leave a note? I started contemplating what I was going to do about my situation as my eyes fell on the diamond ring on my finger.  
"What the hell?" I practically yelled hearing the shower turn off.

"Good morning," a man said opening the bathroom doors, only a towel covering him.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned jumping out of the bed. "I've got mace in here," I said grabbing my purse clutching it to my side. The man in the towel gave a cocky smile along with a slight chuckle before shaking his head, seeming rather unconvinced. "I'm not kidding," I snapped stomping my foot.  
"You threw your mace in the trash last night," he reminded licking his lips.

"My friends are going to notice I'm gone," I said lamely.

"Your friends know where you are," he countered walking back into the bathroom. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He questioned tossing my phone to me. I gave a small shrug of the shoulders turning it on.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I questioned seeing the messages on my phone. It had to be a joke. Jessica hired some good looking guy to mess with me. She hired some guy to pose as my one night stand, I married in Vegas. Nothing more. Some kind of sick, really not funny, joke.

"Not a joke," he said leaning against the door frame. "Last night we got hitched by some guy dressed as Elvis," he said making my eyes go wide.  
"I did not marry some guy I know nothing about!" I defended crossing my arms, attempting to keep the sheet over my body.

"I'm Edward, you're Bella. You went to high school in Forks Washington, a small town you hated. I went to high school in Seattle. You went to college in New York, like me. You live in a small apartment, with your rather annoying friend Jessica. I live in a mansion sized house by myself," he rattled off making me roll my eyes putting up my hand to silence him.

"I married you?" I questioned looking him up and down. Upon looks, it wasn't going to get much better than him. He practically looked Photoshopped. Like something I would tear out of a magazine, and hang on my wall. "This is crazy. I'm the most responsible person ever," I said repeating the words from my mother. She always told me I needed to let lose, and actually be crazy for once.

"Last night you weren't so responsible. You married a perfect stranger. I could be a serial killer you know," he joked surpassing a laugh.  
"I'm glad you find this amusing. For all you know you married a controlling bitch," I said rolling my eyes at my comparison. A serial killer sounds worse than a controlling bitch. "You're not actually a serial killer, right?" I questioned watching his facial expressions carefully.

"If I was you'd be dead already," he said simply. "Controlling bitch, sounds like a living hell," he joked tossing me a shirt.

"Turn around," I said making him raise a single eye brow before he gave a light chuckle turning around. I slipped into the white button down shirt clearing my throat when it was finally okay for him to turn back around. "This is insane," I said more to myself sitting in the chair. "What are we suppose to do? We know nothing about each other," I said looking up at him. I don't know what I was hoping for, it's not like there was a step by step guild on what to do after marring a stranger.

"Well Jessica is arranging for your things to be moved over to my place, because you're moving in. I have a business meeting like now," he said pointing to the clock. "Take a shower. I'll be back by the time you're done, and we can talk about it," he offered shrugging his shoulders.

"How come you aren't freaking out?" I questioned glaring at him.

"I could have done worse," he said grabbing his cloths walking into the bathroom to change. I think he mostly did that because he didn't want to witness me freaking out about him dropping the towel in front of me. "I'm not freaking out because you're freaking out enough for the both of us. You've got the crazy eyes," he said honestly. "They're cute though," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Do I kiss you or..."

"No," I said waving him off as he slipped through the door. I gave a sigh trying to remember any detail from last night finding nothing. Yesterday, I was a single twenty one year old. Today I'm married to someone I know nothing about. What the hell am I suppose to do? Move in with him? Act like we're husband and wife?

This is going to be interesting...

_**A/N: What do you think? Responsible Bella married someone in Vegas she knows nothing about. How will she face what she's done? Will it be a quick divorce, or will something make her stay? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Characters Belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot Line Is Mine**_

"You let me get married last night?" I questioned opening the hotel door for Jessica. "What happened to Vegas will be fun? I'll look out for you?" I hissed watching as Jessica immediately sat on the couch with the shrug of her shoulders. It was like she didn't think the situation was serious.

"You two hit it off last night," she said rolling her brown eyes. "Besides it's Vegas, at least you have a good story to tell the grand kids," she said making me settle for a glare. "My judgment was slightly impaired at the time."

"I could kill you," I said pacing the room. "What do I even know about him? For all I know he's a perverted sick fuck, who gets off on marring and killing girls in Vegas. For all I know I'm going to be dead tomorrow!" I yelled making Jessica raise a single eyebrow before rummaging through her purse. "Jessica, this is not the time for you to pretend to be looking for something unimportant." I knew all her little tricks. When she was nervous, she liked to look for something in her purse, claiming she left something just so she could leave.

"Chill out," she snapped. "Found it," she said pulling out a magazine. "I did my research earlier this morning," she explained as I sat next to her on the couch. "He's not a serial killer, or a pimp. He's not going to sell you for profit, or make you a sex slave... involuntarily." I gave a slight eye roll snatching the magazine from her fingers.

"He's into the latest gossip?" I questioned reading the front page of the magazine. Masen Marries

"Bella, do you live under a rock? _Carlisle Masen, founder of the hit dating site, Masen Matchmaking, finally marries. As we all know Carlisle Masen is almost a house hold name. From security systems to a convenient store this man seems to do it all. He started out with a simple dating site, which is still wildly popular. Masen Matchmaking, founded in 2005 has successfully brought together thousands of couples. _

_His next adventure in the business world was with security systems, co-founder is his son Edward Masen. The corporation, Masen's Security, took off in late 2010 right after his son graduated from NUY with flying colors. By early 2011 the Masen name was in house holds everywhere with their high tech security systems. The Masen's seemed unstoppable, and decided to take on, yet another business, opening a small convenient store, named Masen's Marketing with three locations, New York City, Seattle, and Los Angeles. The business first started out in hometown, New York City, instantly getting recognition._

_Carlisle Masen, is only 47 years old, and recently married Esme Brandon, who is 42, and now known as Esme Brandon Masen. Alice Brandon, 23 and Emmett Brandon, 25 are new step siblings to Edward Masen, 24. As we all know, Esme and Carlisle have been together since before Carlisle was even divorced. If you remember correctly it was quite a scandal. Carlisle Masen had an affair with a women named Esme. _

_Yes, this is the same Esme. We can only wonder what will happen with the two family's. This woman ruined a marriage, and Carlisle cheated on his ex-wife, Katie Denali, whose to say it wont happen again? A source close to the couple says it won't last forever, they're still in the honeymoon stage, and the kids can't get along. Apparently, son Edward Masen holds quite a grudge. We can only be left to wonder, what will happen? Not to worry trusted readers, we'll keep you updated on all the Masen related gossip!_" Jessica finished reading the article out loud pointing to the man in the picture.

"No," I said instantly snatching the magazine from her actually looking at the picture. "That's him!" I said my eyes going wide. "This is not good. Are these things everywhere?" I questioned waving the magazine around. Jessica always was more of a gossip than me, she knew what magazines were sold where.

"Well I found this at Wal-Mart," she said shrugging her shoulder. "So my guess is yes. Wal-mart is everywhere, right?" She questioned not seeing my point.  
"Jessica, my parents!" I hissed throwing my head in the throw pillow. "Charlie is going to kill me. Don't even get me started on Renee," I groaned making Jessica give a slight chuckle. "Honestly I can see the headlines now. How the hell am I going to get this to go away?" I complained.

"You could always, give it a shot?" She questioned making me roll my eyes. "Just listen to my theory," she said cautiously. Jessica had a lot of theories on things, they either didn't make any since, or they were genius. With her there really wasn't an in between.

"I'm listening."

"This thing is going to hit headlines, by next week. So I think, you should roll with it. You're either going to be labeled as a gold digger, or your going to be labeled as the girl Edwards Rebelling with, so go with it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Get to know him, date, have fun. Honestly Bella, I've seen you with guys, and with him things just seemed kind of natural," she explained with a slight smile.

"Because I was drunk," I said trying to dismiss the idea.

"It wasn't that, there was something there. I think he proposed as a joke, but then the next minute he bought a ring, and we went to the elvis preacher, and you two were saying I do," she said licking her lips. "Besides you can't exactly get a quick divorce, and you can't make this go away," she said shrugging her shoulders. "it's either deal with it, or be labeled as the gold digging slut for the rest of your life."

"I can't believe you let me get myself into this situation," I hissed hearing the hotel door open. "He's back isn't he?" I questioned closing my eyes.  
"Yea," Jessica said patting my thigh before she got to her feet. "You two have loads to discuss," she said with a smile walking over to the door. "So I'm going to get out of here. Mike's back at the hotel, we're going out to dinner tonight. You two have got the invite if you want," she said before disappearing.

"I hate you," I said waving her off.

"Love you too, Bells," she said with a laugh. "Break her heart, I'll beak your face." She warned before walking out of the door.

"You're Edward Masen?" I questioned sitting up.

"You're Bella Swan," he said shrugging his shoulders walking into the kitchen.

"No you're the billionaire with the security system?" I questioned sitting on the counter as he leaned against the bar.

"Yea," he said sounding slightly annoyed, tossing me a bottle of water.

"So I have an idea. Actually Jessica had the idea, but I think it might be a good idea. Well, it might be a complete disaster, and we might kill each other. But I don't want to get labeled as the gold digging slut for the rest of my life. You and I both know that's what will happen," I rambled watching Edward give a slightly crooked smile.

"You're nervous," he noticed taking a step towards me. "Calm down, and tell me the plan. Whatever you've got is more than I've got," he said putting his hand on my knee to stop it from shaking. This morning I hadn't noticed how unbelievably gorgeous he was.

"Well..." I said chewing on my lip. "We go with it," I said taking Jessica's advice. I move in, and we get to know each other. It's not the best situation in the world, we give it... like I don't know... two months?" I questioned watching him shake his head.

"Three," he said raising an eyebrow. "We give it three months, and if we don't like each other, we'll get a divorce," he said shaking his head. "So what are the rules?" He questioned leaving the ball in my court.

"I guess we'll figure them out as we go," I announced making him raise an eyebrow.

"So this," he announced kissing my neck. "Is obviously ok since you didn't kill me," he said looking quite smug. "And this," he mumbled against my neck nibbling on my ear. I bit my bottom lip closing my eyes. I have no clue how I don't remember his touch last night, the smallest touches were sending my body into a complete frenzy. "And this," he whispered against my lips before kissing me lightly. "It's ok?" he questioned pulling away too soon leaving me wanting him to do so much more.

"Okay," I said with a slight smile.

"Are we going to dinner with you're friend. We can do that, or stay here and figure out all the rules," he said resting his head on my forehead.

"We should go to dinner," I whispered not at all wanting to. "Jessica's been talking about the Vegas trip for like a year," I explained wrapping my arms around his neck. "We can figure out the rules when we get back," I said wrapping my legs around his waist. He gave a chuckle shaking his head.

"I'm holding you to that, Miss Masen," he said pressing his lips to mine for the second time. "How long are you supposed to stay in Vegas?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow night I'm supposed to leave," I admitted making him shake his head.

"I'll leave then too. I'm supposed to be out of here by tonight, but we can leave maybe in the morning?" he questioned tilting his head.  
"My flight's at five. I can't switch it," I said knowing how stubborn air ports were.

"I've got a private jet. It leaves when I leave," he explained making me shake my head.

"Right," I said. "Morning it is," I said pushing him back slightly so I could get off the counter. "I have to get ready," I explained grabbing the bag Jessica had brought over in case I decided to go to dinner with her. Edward gave a wave before I walked away. I understood what Jessica was saying about us being natural around each other. A confusing, awkward, humiliating situation seemed completely normal around him.

**_A/N: Look's like Bella's giving it some time. Three months? Do you think they'll fall into each other, or constantly fight? How will the families react to the situation? Will it be a match made in Heaven or hell? Let me know your thoughts!(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"I told you the news would hit headlines in a week," Jessica announced walking into the mansion sized house I now lived in. Edward and I had known, and been married to each other for a week. I learned getting to know Edward wasn't the easiest thing in the world, he didn't like to talk about his past.

"What does it say?" I questioned relatively uninterested. I was busy cooking a sit down dinner for six, I was nervous enough without Jessica telling me the headlines. I was stuck meeting Edward's entire family tonight, something his fathers wife demanded we have. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't say no.  
"Isabella Swan: Gold digger, or well hidden secret? An Insiders opinion" She read as Edward walked down stairs.

"Insider source." I said rolling my eyes. "No one in your family is a vegetarian right?" I questioned immediately. Edward was enjoying this way to much, he thought it was funny when I got flustered. So he thought I was fucking hysterical because I was in total freak out mode.

"No," he said with a laugh wrapping his arms around my waist. "Reading those will drive you insane," he said out loud kissing my neck. "I have to get a few things done for work. Will you be okay without me?" He questioned looking around the kitchen. "You know Becky could have cooked, right?" He questioned.

"Becky says she hasn't got a day off for three years. She got the night off," I said waving him off. "I'll be fine," I said turning around to give him a kiss

before he left. So far we hadn't had a single fight, which is kind of unbelievable. Actually, really unbelievable. It was just a matter of time before we had a blow up.

"Do I keep going?" Jessica asked sitting on the counter, magazine in her hands.

"Sure," I announced putting the lasagna in the oven.

"_We can't help but wonder, who is Isabella Swan? Is she a hidden secret of Edward Masen's? Maybe this is why he has been 'single' for so long. Let's face it, a boy who looks like that should have a different girl on his arm every week. Yet, we've seen no one with the young, hot, Edward Masen, until this weekend. _

_"You would think the two would have slipped up at some point, or even been in a few articles once or twice if they actually were dating before this incident. If you aren't aware of what we're talking about just look at the pictures. It looks like Edward's officially off the market. _

_"We don't know what is going on with Edward. Single on day, married the next minute. Although, the wedding was in Vegas, so we aren't sure how legitimate it is. Right now, everything is strictly word of mouth, the two are being extremely discreet. Who is this mystery woman you ask, well her name is Isabella Swan, and lucky for you, we've got a good friend of Carlisle Masen's, father of Edward Masen, here for the scoop!"_

_"When asked about the situation the source said, 'No one know's who she is. We're not sure if it's real, or a sham. The whole situation seems sketchy to say in the least. Either Edward is one of the worlds best secret keepers, or he just married some girl in Vegas. He's been acting out since Carlisle married Esme, and he's been completely MIA until Vegas. We're just as clueless about the situation as all you out there are. _

_"We don't know if this is a cry for help, or Edward acting out. Either way we're sure he hasn't been keeping a relationship from Carlisle. The two are together almost constantly for work, it would be hard to keep a girlfriend from him. You know they call, text, but Edward is always focused on work.' Apparently no one else knew about this either. _

_When asked his thoughts on Isabella Swan the source had a lot of things to say. Not all of them so nice. 'Look, I don't know the girl, and I'm not going to pretend like I do. She could be a nice, down to earth girl, or she could be a gold digger, just looking for a few bucks. I know Edward, hell I babysat the kid. I know this is something Edward would never do._

_"I believe the girl tricked him into this somehow. Maybe they hooked up prior to Vegas, and she's claiming she's pregnant. That would get Edward to marry her. Maybe she's a con artist, you know I don't know her, so I probably shouldn't judge her, but I can't help it. Edward is like a son to me and the situation seems fishy. Something tells me this girl is just in it for the money, once she's been married to him for a decent amount of time, I don't doubt there will be a divorce.' _

_Whoever Isabella Swan is, it does not seem like the family wants her. We can only hope this isn't more than a desperate cry for help!" Jessica finished making me roll my eyes as I popped a grape in my mouth._

"Gold digging, no good white trash hooker," I mumbled hearing the doorbell. "One mistake and all of a sudden I'm a gold digger slut." I heard Edward give a small chuckle before opening the doors greeting the bear sized man that stood in front of him accompanied by a model like blonde.

"I told you not to read it," he called making me stick my tongue out at him. "How's everything?" I heard him question as Jessica hopped off the counter.

"I know you've got all the good insider information," She joked snagging a grape before I put them on a fancy plate, on the bar. "Has Charlie called yet?"

Jessica asked making me cringe slightly.

"Not Charlie or Renee. Dead silent. I'm either going to get a phone call, or they're going to take the first plane here," I said shuddering at the thought.

"Well I should let you get to your family get together," she announced wrapping her arms around me. "Good luck my little Swan," she said with a laugh. "Oh, I brought your easel over."

"I love you," I said squeezing her back.

"Your what?" Edward questioned walking into the room.

"Easel," Jessica said simply. "You're Bella here is a painter, a damn good one at that," she bragged. "I'll set it in the living room before I leave," she called waving.

"You forgot to tell me you paint?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It didn't come up," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Hand me the salad, I'm betting your parents like salad before the meal," I explained when he gave me a slightly confused look.

"This is my step brother, Emmett," he said making me turn around to face the bear sized man.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I thought he was someone from work. I looked up at the clock checking the time, he was an hour and a half early.  
"I know I'm early," he said with a handshake. "The family isn't very punctual though. I'm surprised my devil sister isn't here yet," he said making my eyes go wide. This is my fiancee Rosalie," he said introducing the model like blonde girl on his arm.

"You're sister is not the devil. You might be though," she almost hissed glaring at me.

"Down kitty," Emmett said lightly.

"I'm Isabella," I said taking a deep breath.

"What am I doing with this, babe?" Edward questioned holding the salad mix. "I am capable of helping."

"First of all it goes in this cute thing called a salad bowel," I said pointing to the one sitting on the bar. "I have to get changed," I blurted looking down at what I was wearing for the first time. It wasn't exactly appropriate considering Emmett, and Rosalie were both in Semi-formal cloths.

"Tell me what I'm doing with this, and then change," Edward said grabbing my arm. "And calm down. Emmett's the mellow head in the situation," he whispered kissing in my ear kissing my cheek.

"Salad, cheese, tomato, salad topping, Caesar dressing," I said with a small smile. "Put it in the bowel and mix, don't over due it on the dressing. Can I go change now?" I questioned as he put his hand on my waist.

"Why are you changing? You look nice," he mumbled low enough so Emmett and Rosalie couldn't hear.

"He's in a tux, you're in a tux, she's in a mini dress," I pointed out. "I'm in a tee-shirt, and jeans. I don't fit in," I explained.

"Do what you want, but I'm telling you, those jeans make your ass look really good," he said making me smile before he leaned down to kiss me. "Stop distracting me, Bella," he said lightly pushing me away. I gave a small chuckle running up the stairs.

"Why don't I own anything that doesn't make me look like I'm in high school?" I mumbled slipping into a black mini dress. "Oh right because I bought this in high school," I said to myself smoothing it out looking in the mirror hearing the doorbell ring again. "You can do this. It's a dinner," I said talking myself up. "A dinner with your husbands father and wife, who probably already hate you, but a dinner. Just get through the dinner Bella," I announced to myself closing my eyes before walking down the stairs.

"So where's the gold digger?" I heard a female question.

"Stop," I heard Edward warn. "She's nervous."

"I would be to. Everyone besides Emmett, and Esme hate her," she said sounding quite bitchy. "Even Jasper thinks she's a gold digging slut," she hissed.  
"She looks twelve," Rosalie said making me take a deep breath.

"Look," I heard a deeper voice say. "She is or she isn't. You don't know her, so you two don't get to be complete bitches to her, she seems nice," Emmett said taking Edwards side.

"I'll be a bitch if I want to be," I heard someone snap as I made my way down the stairs.

"Edward, will you check the lasagna for me?" I questioned giving them all warning that I was coming.

"I don't cook, babe," he called back. "I don't even know how to tell if it's almost done," he chuckled as I entered the room. "This is Alice," he introduced the pixie like black haired girl who stood in front of me glaring.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said with a light smile.

"I don't care," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm only here because my mom forced me to come," she said simply making me shake my head.

"Right," I said pointing to the kitchen. "I should check that before I burn down the house," I said dismissing myself.

"Alice is a bitch," Edward said making sure he was loud enough for her to hear him. "Emmett wasn't kidding when he called her the devil," he announced watching me carefully.

"Not a big deal," I lied checking the lasagna which wasn't anywhere close to being done. "If it gives me preparation for you dad I'm grateful," I breathed out leaning against the counter. "I want our bubble back," I said giving a slight chuckle.

"Bubble has officially been popped," he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Carlisle and Esme are here," Emmett called making me take a deep breath.

"Let's do this," I said with a small smile walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Edward said immediately as I faced a man looking nothing like a 47 year old. He looked like he was thirty maybe, and the women on his arm looked about twenty. "Hey Esme," he said lightly intertwining our fingers. "This is Bella," he said.

"Hi Edward," Carlisle said looking me up and down before hugging his son. "Good to see you," he said ignoring me completely.

"Hi Bella," Esme said greeting me with a friendly smile. "Carlisle," She said looking over at him.

"Hello," he said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Let's go into the living room," Esme announced leading us all into the living room taking over the situation. "You paint, Bella? God knows this isn't Edward's," She said looking at the easel.

"A little," I said walking over to it.

"You're good,"she said looking at the painting. "That's not finished though, is it?" She questioned making small talk that didn't seem forced.

"Not in the slightest. I have to finish the girl, and the background," I said grabbing the easel. "Sorry, my friend dropped a few of my things off for me," I admitted moving the easel into a room I'd never been in the house.

"Would you all be a little nicer? The poor girl looks petrified," I heard Esme lecture before I arrived back in the room. "What are we having?" She questioned sitting in the only empty spot left next to Carlisle.

"I made lasagna and salad. I also made a cake last night, if I survive long enough to eat that," I said licking my lips. Edward gave a loud laugh grabbing my hand pulling my into his lap.

"How was the Vegas meeting?" Carlisle questioned Edward.

"Good," he said simply. "the next location probably isn't there though," he explained shaking his head. "Vegas isn't really a place for a business," he explained leaning his head on my shoulder. "It's a good place if we ever decide to open up a few hotels," he said sounding rather bored.

"You're boring all of us here," Alice said yawning slightly.

"How was Hawaii," Edward questioned.

"Beautiful, as always," she sound sounding rather bliss about it. "How did you two meet? I mean you got hitched in Vegas?" She questioned looking at me. "I'm sorry mom, I can't sit here and play nice. She's a gold digger," she snapped getting to her feet.

"Alice," Edward yelled making me flinch.

"It's fine," I said getting to my feet standing face to face with her. "I don't remember how we met," I said honestly shrugging my shoulders. "I don't remember a single thing from the night we met. My friend took my to Vegas for my twenty first, and things got out of control. I only remember waking up next to this complete stranger," I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't give a flying fuck how you met. You're just in this for the money," she hissed.

"You can think what you want. I'm not going to change your opinion, you seem set in your way. But you drove all this way, so I'm assuming you want to eat," I said hearing my phone ring. "I need to take that. Excuse me," I said walking into the kitchen reading the caller I.D.

"Hi Dad," I said removing the lasagna from the oven sitting on the counter.

"You got fucking married?" He yelled immediately. "How long have you been dating this boy? Vegas Bella? Did I raise you at all?" He exploded making me pinch the bridge of my nose. "Why haven't we met him before? Why am I figuring out your married because Miss Stanley read about it in some magazine?" He continued yelling at me.

"Dad can you please calm down?" I questioned hearing the door bell ring. "Hang on one second," I said cursing whoever was there. "Got it!" I called swinging the door open finding Jessica standing there awkwardly with Renee. "Fucking shit," I said under my breath. "Look dad, moms here, she's going to torture me enough for the both of you," I said seeing the look on her face.

"I will be calling you later," he said sounding somewhat sympathetic. As much as he didn't like the situation, he knew how Renee was going to react.  
"Isabella Marie Swan," she said steeping inside the house. "What the fuck is going on with you?" She questioned as everyone walked into the living room. "What have I told you from the time you were five years old?" She yelled slamming her hand on the table top. "What have I told you?" She screamed not caring who else was here.

"Marriage is a mistake," I said a voice barely above a whisper.

"And?" she questioned fighting to bring her voice back to normal. "Isabella, you will look at me while I am talking to you," She warned making me look up at her.

"Marriage is a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life, especially if I do this at a young age. I was you're little blessing, but marring Charlie when you were 16 was the worst mistake of your life. I don't want my daughter to fall in my footsteps. I want to meet every boyfriend, if they last longer than a month. Use protection, and do not get married until you're at least 25, so you get the fooling around out of your system and you know it's who you want to spend the rest of your life with," i repeated her lecture to me.

"Are you pregnant?" She questioned immediately.

"No," I said licking my lips.

"You just met him?" I only shook my head. "Divorce?" She questioned making me bite my lip.

"No," I said simply.

"You do not know this man," she said glaring at me. "But you're changing everything for this, 24 year old billionaire? Why? Are you in financial trouble?" She questioned making me roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me little girl!" She yelled taking a step closer to me.

"No," I said answering her question. "I'm not in debt. I'm not doing anything for fucking money!" I exploded back at her. "I don't owe money to any fucking loan sharks, I'm not behind on my rent, I'm not starving for food!" I screamed walking away from her. "I didn't even know who the fuck he was until Jessica told me so don't you go there. I am not you," I hissed now glaring at her.

"So what is this?" She questioned.

"It's what happened in Vegas, and it didn't stay there," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Look Renee," Jessica spoke up finding a spot. "This is partially my fault. I was supposed to look after her, and I was wasted and let her go through with it," she admitted making my mother shake her head.

"This," she said ignoring Jessica, motioning to all the things in the house. "Isn't you Bella. I know my Bella," she said making me shake my head.  
"God," I groaned shaking my head on the verge of tears. "Would you fucking stop!" I screamed again. "Okay? I did something you don't accept. I get that, but you cannot treat me like a child. I'm not ten anymore, I have a life, I make my own choices, and I made this one. Me, Isabella Swan. I made the choice to get married in Vegas, and not get a divorce right away," I explained.

"I don't accept this," she said not listening to me. "It's a mistake, I will not sit by and watch my daughter ruin her life!" She yelled. "Are you having a nice sit down dinner, in nice fancy cloths to make a good impression on parents who already hate you?" She screamed making me flinch slightly. "You're pretending to be this person, and you aren't!"

"You know nothing about me!" I screamed back my voice cracking. "You know who I was. You don't get a say in what I do now!" I yelled as Renee took one step closer to me raising a hand smacking me across the face, grabbing my cheeks, forcing me to look at her.

"You will not speak to me like that!" She hissed making Esme, Jessica, and Edward step forward.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed shoving her off me. "You need to leave," I said opening the front door. "You don't accept this. If you do not accept my choice not to run and hide like you did, then get the fuck out. I am not you. I am not a coward, I own up to my mistakes, and fix them. I'm not going to be you and bitch about this for twenty one years," I hissed. "I am not going to make my future child feel like a burden, or a mistake," I said watching Renee glare at me.

"I cannot accept this, she said simply.

"Then get out," I said watching another car pull up. "Leave, and don't you dare come back into my life. If whatever this is falls apart, you don't get to come back and tell me I told you so. If by some miracle, it ends up working, you don't get to come back into my life. You will not be in my life anymore. And when I have children, you will not be a grandmother, you will not have a part in my life, because you took yourself out of the equation because of a situation you didn't accept," I hissed watching her stand up straighter.

"Bella, I can't accept this," she repeated.

"Then I can't accept you. Coming here to scream at me because I made a mistake is fine. Trying to force me to run away from this isn't okay. The magazines, and the reporters, and the family, can say what they want about me. I'm a gold digging hooker from Vegas looking to make a few bucks, they can think that. But I'm taking responsibility for my mistakes, unlike you. Now get out," I said seeing a man stand awkwardly in the door way. "If you leave, don't you dare try to come back into my life. You know how well I hold grudges," I said watching as she walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry, she showed up, and just started screaming. She told me if I didn't take her here she was going to call the cops and report you as a missing person, and I didn't know what was going to happen. I figured she'd come and yell at you like she did when we were kids but I didn't think she would go into freak out mode. I mean I thought she would let you explain or at least talk with Edward, and then see you were trying to make the best out of something you did," Jessica started rambling

"She just left," I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"She didn't mean it Bella, you know your mom," Jessica said.

"Jess," I said shaking my head sitting in a chair. "What am I going to do?" I questioned my breathing hitching slightly. "She's my mom. What if this doesn't work, and I need someone? What am I going to do? Maybe she's right?" I questioned not caring other people were in the room as the tears started flowing.  
"It's going to be okay," I heard Edward say slowly, at least trying to comfort me.

"Oh God," I said letting my head fall in my hands. "I'm going to end up alone with no one if this doesn't work with a bunch of people who hate me. Charlie is going to disown me, and Jake isn't going to care. I'll be alone as soon as you and Mike get married," I said now really crying.

"Bella," Jessica said slowly wrapping her arms around my body. "You're never going to be alone. This is going to work, and if it doesn't you'll have Mike, and me, and Jake will always be there for you no matter what. You know you're never going to be alone," she said sternly. "Fuck Renee, she's a bitch," she said.

"Hey," Edward said putting his hands on my knees. "Who cares what everyone else thinks?" He questioned putting his forehead next to mine. "Fuck them. Fuck my sister because she's a bitch. Fuck my dad, because he's kind of a prick. Fuck Rosalie because she has no room to talk. Fuck your mom, because she's obviously a bigger bitch than Alice. This will work. You promised me three months, you can't walk out on me after a week," he said not caring that his family was in the room.

"Lets not forget about Jasper," Emmett blurted out. "He's been talking shit all week. Fuck him," he said making me laugh even more.

"I'll clean up, you can go up to bed, and we'll have this later when things have calmed down. I want to make this work, for some crazy reason," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just as lost as you," he explained with a smile.

"It'll work out," I repeated taking a deep breath.

"It'll work out," he said with a smile pressing his lips to mine. "And you're not going to be alone. I promise," he whispered in my ear. Just like that, everything was okay, and everything was going to be okay.

_**A/N: Lots of Drama for Bella tonight. Let me explain my thought process on this chapter a little bit. All the drama hit at once because of the article Jessica read. That hit the stores and Charlie and Renee saw it. While Charlie called, Renee flew down to get the story first hand. I might have her pop back up later, but I'm not to sure. **_

_**As for Alice, you figure out why she's dead set on not liking Bella. There is a reason, I promise. I didn't make Alice bitchy Me-gee for no reason. Rosalie I made a bitch just because. You didn't get to meet Jasper because he's still in Hawaii, you figure out why later. **_

_**I thought about splitting the drama up, but I liked the way this turned out. Kinda. Edward ends up comforting her, after being completely useless, and makes her feel like everything will be okay. **_

_**Don't forget to let me know your thoughts with a handy dandy review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine **_

"Why do I have to come to a business thing?" I questioned holding up my hair so Edward could zip up the dress. Now that I was the wife of Edward Masen, it came with a few things I knew nothing about. Actually, it came along with a lot of things I knew nothing about, like this business thing he was dragging me to.

Carlisle and him were releasing some new security system they'd been working on for months. Apparently it was a big deal, and something that needed to be done right. Being done right, included that the wife's be there, especially the one night stand wife from Vegas. Something about making a good image for the press.

"Carlisle wants you there," he said zipping the dress up. "He thinks it's better you tag along, then not showing up at all. At least if you tag along, and make an appearance, the press will be somewhat interested in the security system, and not completely involved in the scandal of the month," he explained shrugging his shoulders. "Will you?" He held up a tie making me smile slightly.

"Your releasing another security system?" I questioned.

"All the security systems we have now are for homes. You know they aren't recommended for business's, so we came up with one for big businesses. You know for like Wal-Mart, or car lots," he explained shrugging his shoulders. "It can be used for homes as well. The main focus is business though," he explained buttoning up his suit.

"Carlisle, and Esme are picking us up?" I questioned looking out the window. I hadn't seen Carlisle, or Esme since the disastrous family dinner. I wanted to go back into our bubble and not bother with the outside world, although I knew that wasn't really practical, I hoped.

"Yea. Carlisle and I show up together at every event. I think we should continue, when the press asks you about us. you say 'no comment'," he informed me with a smile. "The press don't need us commenting, they're going to be watching all night. No fighting with Carlisle, or Alice if she shows up," he warned kissing my cheek.

"Looks like they're here," I said pointing to the limo that pulled up.

"Wear this," Edward said placing a small necklace around my neck. "It was my mothers, it looks nice on you," he explained looking in the mirror before leading me down the stairs. Attending some party, with a bunch of rich people, wasn't something I was looking forward to, but I knew there was no getting out of this.

"I like the necklace," I whispered as he opened the limo door. I'd never been in a limo, not even for prom. Actually, for prom my date took me in his truck, and we ended up not even making it to the prom. The after hotel, became the before hotel, and we ended up staying there the entire night.

"Good evening," Carlisle said greeting both of us. "Tonight is about appearance, and the new system," he said immediately filling me in on his expectations. Edward simply rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around my waist. "No fighting, yelling, screaming. We'll act like a happy family, and like we're happy about the new addition," he said looking over to me his eyes lingering on the necklace. "What the hell are you wearing?" He questioned slanting his eyes at me.

"Appearances," I said with a smile. "Edward asked me to wear it, so I am," I explained crossing my legs.

"Take it off," Carlisle said now glaring at me. "Right now," he hissed making me glance over to Edward.

"Carlisle," he snapped.

"Enough," Esme said loud enough to make Carlisle roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Look," I said folding my hands together. "You don't like me. I get it, I'm just someone after some money in your eyes. Whatever," I said looking at Carlisle. "Do not treat me like the things you can't get off the side of your boat," I hissed looking out the window making Edward giggle.

"The word you're looking for is barnacle," he explained intertwining our fingers. "Remember, 'no comment', and smile," he said before the limo door opened, and he stepped out of the car. Immediately he was followed by a string of flashes.

"Bella, you moved in with Edward?" I heard the first question before I even got out of the car. "Are you in love?" Was the next question I heard as I got out of the car taking Edwards hand. "Esme, what are your thoughts on the marriage? Do you think Edward is simply acting out?" A girl questioned holding the mic up to Esme's face. She only waved the girl away walking into the building with Carlisle.

"You'll get use to that," she said talking to me. "The paparazzi comes out during events like these to harass you," she shrugged her shoulders as Edward let go of my hand.

"I have to go talk to the Denali's with Carlisle," he said running his fingers through his hair like he didn't want to go.

"I'll be fine," I said nervously.

"We'll go talk with Alice. She'll be fine," Esme said with a warm hearted smile placing a hand on the small of my back leading me through the crowed. "Alice will be nicer tonight. She's with Jasper, she's always suck a crank when he isn't around," she said as soon as we approached the pixie like black haired girl.  
"God, I hate Tanya," Alice announced to us looking over at me. "Why are you over here?" She questioned tilting her head like she was honestly confused.  
"Edward, had to talk to the Denali's with Carlisle?" I said, it coming out more like a question.

"Might want to keep an eye on the blonde bitch," she said pointing to the gorgeous blonde standing next to Edward. "She's been after him since before he was the big name on the street. They even dated once, but she's crazy," she announced shuddering slightly. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper," she said motioning to the man beside her.

"Nice to meet you," I said taking his hand.

"I'm going to talk with Elize. You girls please, play nice," Esme said glancing at Alice before walking away.

"Look," Alice said breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I still don't like you, but my brother seems to see something in you. So I'm going to try to be nicer to you," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Does she know he's married?" I questioned not bothering to comment on what she said. I was too emerged in the blonde haired girl, Tanya. Whatever they were talking about, I could guarantee it wasn't business. She was twirling her hair pressing her body against his. The weird thing is I didn't know if I had a right to get mad, Edward didn't even tell me about her.

"She doesn't care. Tanya is a very determined individual, and she goes after what she wants," Alice said taking a sip of her wine. "It's probably best if you don't go over there, because Carlisle is trying to sell them the new security system, or something to that effect," she said as Tanya ran her fingers up and down Edward's arm.

"Fuck that," I muttered grabbing two glasses of wine from the table walking over to Edward a smile plastered to my face.

"Seriously, not a good idea," Alice called as I got to the scene.

"So Edward, tell me is that wife of yours as hot as me?" She questioned not noticing my appearance. Edward gave a chuckle moving a strand of hair from her face.

"You're pretty sexy, but she beats everyone" he said. I only cleared my throat calling attention to myself. "Hey Bells," Edward said moving back automatically. I rose an eyebrow shaking my head.

"I thought you'd want a glass of wine," I said knowing I couldn't cause a scene here, no matter how bad I wanted to. "Here," I almost hissed handing it to him. "I'll let you get back to your business meeting," I said watching Carlisle glance over at me.

"You're Isabella right?" the girl with him questioned asked calling my attention. "What do you think.. Is this new thing worth my time? It's pricey and you probably know more about it than I do. Carlisle been talking my ear off, but I'm not sure," she said making Carlisle close his eyes.

"If you've got a business it's a must have," I said remembering Edward telling me the target tonight was business owners. "Honestly, it's worth every single penny. Look I actually need to use the little girls room." I said with a smile.

"Edward, show her where the restroom is. This place is huge," she said talking to me. "I got lost for ten minutes the first time I was here," she laughed as Edward walked over to me silently escorting me to the restroom.

"We were just talking," he said taking a turn.

"Talking, right," I snapped stopping. "That's how I talk to people to," I said glaring at him. "Screw you, Edward," I said walking into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Tanya's a flirt, so i flirt back," he defended walking into the bathroom. "It's how Carlisle and I have been selling them things for years. I distract her, so Carlisle can actually talk business with Katie. Tanya's never into actually talking about things other than herself," he said making me roll my eyes.  
"Right," I said not believing him. "No you two didn't look like you were flirting, you two looked intimate. It looked like you were about to lean down and start making out with her then and there," I said shaking my head.

"I'll find a different tactic then." he said walking up to me moving my hair out of my face. "You can stick around with the stupid boring business meeting, to keep an eye on things. We'll talk to Tanya about something else, or we'll bring Alice over," he said licking his lips. "I didn't know it wasn't okay."  
"You didn't know it wasn't okay to flirt with some girl, who wants you to fuck her?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"Isabella," he said using my first name. "If I really wanted Tanya, do you think I would be trying to make this work? Do you think I would be standing here, with you?" He questioned looking right at me. "I would be in here with Tanya if I didn't want you," he said biting his lower lip looking down at me.

"It's not okay," I said looking up at him. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said simply not taking his eyes off me.

"Fuck it," I said wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. Edward responded immediately placing me on the counter running his fingers up my leg. "Lock the door," I whispered against his lips making him go and lock the door. Normally I wouldn't be doing this, but there was something about the way he was looking down at me, that drove me completely insane.

"We have to make it quick," Edward mumbled kissing my neck before running his fingers up to my panty line removing them. "Right now, it's about me," he said unbuttoning his pants. "You're driving me insane, and I have to be back in ten minutes," he said pointing to the bathroom clock making me giggle slightly. "Tonight, later, will be about you," he informed me pressing his lips to my mouth running a finger up my slit to make sure I was at least wet. "Fuck," he groaned making me run my fingers through his hair. "You're soaking."

"This is kinda hot," I admitted a blush coming to my cheeks as he slid my to the edge of the counter. Edward only looked into my eyes dropping his pants. We hadn't been together since the night in Vegas, and I couldn't remember a single detail from that night. You think I would have remembered something.  
"Fuck," Edward groaned as he slid inside of me, slowly giving me time to adjust to his size.

"I'm good," I said kissing his neck. He didn't waist any time before thrusting his hips holding onto the counter. I was digging my nails into his back, trying to keep my moans to myself. It's not like I wanted every single person to know what we were doing in here. "Oh fuck," I moaned digging my teeth into his neck. Before I knew what was happening Edward pulled out of me giving me a twisted smile.

"Five minutes," he panted. "Bend over the counter," he demanded pushing my dress up over my ass. I did as I was told giving a small giggle wiggling my butt at him. "Nice Ass," he whispered giving it a not so light slap before sliding back into me. This time he didn't slow down, he grabbed my hair pounding into me harder than before placing small kisses on my neck.

"Edward," I moaned louder unable to control myself.

"Bella," he grunted giving on last thrust into me. "Oh fuck," he groaned tightening his hold on my hips as he came undone. By the time he was done we were both panting, he pulled out stuffing my panties in his pockets pulling my dress back down to normal length.

"I'm pretty sure they might have heard us," I giggled looking in the mirror fixing my lip stick. Edward gave a chuckle rebuttoning the first button looking at the clock.

"Shit," he said unlocking the bathroom door. "Come on," he said dragging me out of the bathroom with him joining Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice in the crowed. Carlisle only looked over at him slightly raising an eyebrow, Esme avoided eye contact, and Alice gave a small chuckle, her hands going to my back.

"Make sure the dress is zipped before you leave," she whispered patting my back making me give a blush. "Next time get the lipstick off his neck to," she chuckled in my ear as Carlisle and Edward moved to the stage pulling Esme and I along with them. "Bella needs to freshen up," Alice said low enough for only Edward to hear as he dropped my hand looking back at me.

"Go," he said with a small chuckle leaning down to kiss me before taking the stage.

"We'll be back in a flash Jasper," Alice announced grabbing my hand leading me away from the crowed. "Fucking each other in a bathroom?" She questioned raising an eyebrow looking at me fixing my hair.

"Just happened," I said as Alice pulled my in front of a mirror.

"He tore your fucking dress," she laughed pointing to the bottom that was now slightly ripped up to my thigh. "Reapply lipstick," she said digging into her purse handing me cover up. "Hickies weren't there before you went into the bathroom," she explained hiding them as best as she could.

"Am I good?" I questioned looking at her.

"Better than before," she said walking back to the crowed. "Join him," she said with a laugh. "It's a thing, you're going to end up leaving with him, and we always get escorted out after things like this," she explained as I took a seat next to Esme and Alice took her seat next to me, followed by Jasper.

Edward and Carlisle were talking about the new security system for what felt like ages before everyone stood up and clapped. I honestly didn't understand the big deal, so it was a security system. It probably did the same thing as the last one, but they added a microscopic change. I made a mental note to ask him.

"Let's get out of here," Edward said pulling me into his arms. "Unfortunately we have to ride back with Carlisle," He said rolling his eyes slightly as we were escorted from the building getting into the Limo with everyone.

"Well that was fun," Alice chuckled crossing her legs.

"Yea Edward it was," Jasper said with a smile licking his lips. "You disappeared for a while there. Where did you go?" He questioned jokingly making Carlisle give an eye roll.

"Extremely unprofessional," he said shaking his head. "Coming out of the restroom, together looking like you did," He lectured making Edward roll his eyes.  
"You're not allowed to comment," Edward said to him dismissing the lecture he was about to give before kissing my neck. "I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Masen," he whispered low enough so only I could hear. I gave a blush shoving his head back.

**_A/N: I'm deciding to start the next chapter when they get home. So next chapter is going to be filled with smut. Anyway, first fight, kind of. The first few chapters were about getting to know the situation - because it's not entirely normal - and Bella. The next few chapters are going to be focused on Edward. _**

**_You're going to get to find out about his past, and his mom. The necklace he gave her, and Carlisle told her to take it off, will be explained. You'll get to be seeing a different side of Carlisle, other than complete dick head. And another side of Edward too. I'm not giving everything away I promise! I just wanted to tell you what is going to be happening!(: _**

**_Until next time!(:_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine.**_

"Carlisle doesn't like me," I hummed laying on his chest. Edward only gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"He doesn't know you yet," he explained running his finger along my thigh. Edward and I got home, an hour ago, and the last thing on our minds was conversation at the time. I was honestly surprised we made it all the way to the bedroom. "He'll like you, once he realizes your sticking around," he said looking at me with a smile. "You know that still wasn't about you," he whispered raising an eyebrow. I gave a blush knowing exactly what he meant. He had said it was going to be about me later, but as fate would have it, it was about his the second we made it to the bedroom.

"Selfish boy," I joked tracing my fingers along his chest. In my mind it was about both of us, because he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Edward was extremely talented in pleasing a women, even when he claimed it was all about him.

"I'm terrible," he chuckled licking his lips. "But I don't think you could handle it," he teased crawling back on top of me. "Do you think you can handle it?" He whispered making me give a blush. I'm sure by now I'd invented another shade of red.

"I can handle anything," I said as he raised his eyebrows as if he was challenging me.

"I'm going to make you regret that," he sang with a slight chuckle. "Not tonight, but later. That little sentence is going to get you into trouble," he warned kissing my neck. "Tonight I'll be gentle with you." I gave a small smile wrapping my legs around his waist making.

"Is it about me yet?" I questioned feeling his member against me. He was already ready for a round three, part of me wondered how the hell we were ever going to leave this bedroom. All I wanted to do was stay here, and screw, all day, every day, of every hour, every second. He was turning me into a sex addict.

"Just let me know if it's too much for you to handle," he chuckled running his finger along my core. "Mmm," he hummed never breaking eye contact as he moved down. "You know," he said settling himself in between my legs. "I've got a question" he said kissing my inner thighs. I only let my head fall back slightly.

"Huh?" I questioned trying to keep my attention on the fact that he was talking to me. I have no clue how he was expecting me to focus on anything other than the fact that he was kissing my inner thighs.

"It's kind of strange to ask in this moment" he said running his finer up my core making me bite my lip from moaning out as he started moving his finger in a circle.

"Edward, if you don't fucking ask in the next two seconds I'm going to murder you," I snapped making him give a chuckle.

"How many men have you been with?" He questioned kissing my stomach. The question took me off guard making me look over at him. "Curiosity is killing the cat here," he said slipping a finger inside of me.

"Two, an old boyfriend from high school, and you," I said watching him tilt his head. "You can ask all the questions you want when you aren't in between my thighs," I said watching him give a smile.

"You're rude when you're sexually frustrated," he said removing his finger making me wiggle my hips.

"Edward," I whined as he kissed my inner thighs again. "Stop teasing," I complained kicking him lightly in the chest.

"What ever do you mean?" He questioned making me give a loud groan.

"Edward!" I snapped making him laugh.

"Tell me what you want," he said licking his lips breathing against my sex.

"You know what I want," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," he said taking a deep breath. "God, you smell so fucking good," he announced.

"Ugh," I groaned a blush coming to my face.

"We need to work on your dirty talk," he grumbled before finally kissing my core. I gave a successful wiggle running my fingers through his hair as he started nibbling lightly at my clit.

"Oh my God," I moaned bucking my hips involuntarily as he started licking and sucking at my juices. I had no clue what he was doing, but it was better than any experience I'd ever had. The guy I dated in high school didn't know how to do a fucking thing, and certainly didn't make me feel like this.

"Isabella," Edward whispered bringing his lips to mine slipping a finger inside me. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer them," he said making me hit him in the chest.

"No," I moaned bucking my hips wanting more.

"Yes," he laughed removing his fingers making sure I was listening.

"Have you ever tasted yourself?" He questioned sticking his finger back inside of me.

"Ew," I said scrunching my nose at the idea of tasting myself. I'd never been into the idea of tasting myself.

"I'm taking that as a no," he said placing a kiss on my lips. "Taste yourself," he whispered bringing his fingers to my lips. "Safe word is Vegas," he whispered in my ear kissing my neck. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to," he explained making me feel slightly more comfortable. Against my better judgement I opened my mouth sucking on his fingers.

"Good girl," he said giving a slightly cocky smile. "Now, Isabella, have you ever touched yourself?" He questioned making me shake my head slightly. "Show me," he whispered kissing my neck.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. "I thought it was about me," I whined making Edward smile.

"We're playing a game. Show me," he commanded making me bite my lip. "Don't be nervous, or scared, or shy. Isabella, you are quite possible the sexiest girl on the planet," he said sitting back slightly taking my hand trailing it down my stomach. "Don't talk, just do. I'll take over when it becomes to much for me," he whispered as I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I imagined Edward wasn't in the room, and that he was back in between my thighs as I let my fingers go to my core. I was painfully aware he was watching, no matter how bad I wanted to be loose and sexy, this made me tense, nervous, and feel anything but sexy.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear leaning over me. "Vegas?" He questioned stopping my hand. "If this makes you that uncomfortable stop, we've got time for my games. We've got time for you to get more comfortable with things like this," he said making me look up at him.

"Not tonight," I said making him shake his head.

"Okay," he said simply moving back down in between my thighs. "Loosen up baby," he said moving his fingers back to my core. "Let me take you higher than you've ever been before," he said slipping a two fingers inside of me. "Move with me," he whispered his eyes never leaving my face.

"Fuck," I moaned closing my ever bucking my hips. "Fucking eat me," I moaned making Edward give a smile. "Now," I moaned as he settled himself in between my legs.

"Make me," he said as I bit my lip pushing his head to my sex. "Good girl," he hummed before giving another lick. That's all it took for me to come undone, as Edward removed his fingers gripping my hips sucking every last drop, like he was starving, and I was the main dish.

"Come here," he said grabbing my hand. "We need to fuck somewhere other than this bed," he said with a smile leading me into a the room next to it shoving all the paperwork off his desk. He lifted me up setting me on the desk slamming into me.

"Oh fuck," I moaned my breasts bouncing up and down as he slammed into me. Edward was a God, a drug, he was something otherworldly. He was all mine, and I was never going to get enough of this. "Faster," I moaned rocking my hips with his. By the end of the night, be was going to have scratches up and down his back, he was going to have bruises from where I was digging my nails in. By the end of the night I was going to have bruises in the shape of his fingers around my waist, my ass was going to be red from the spanking, and my neck was going to be covered in hickies, like my breasts.

"Are you close?" He questioned moving his fingers to my clit and rubbing.

"Edward," I moaned feeling my walls clench against him.

"Bella," he moaned with me after a string of curse words.

_**A/N: I know. Typical, Edward is just oh-so-experianced and Bella is... well not. I just thought it was better to write about Bella learning about his ways rather than her already knowing. Later she's going to be more open about different things (;**_

**_Review to figure out what's in store for the next chapter!(:_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot Line is Mine. **_

_**A/N: For those of you who got a summary, I changed my mind. Sooo it's not right. Sorry I'm indecisive, and I like this one better. I will be inserting the chapter I summarized for you somewhere though. Not to worry. XOXO**_

Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and I'm a sex addict.

Well, if you want to get technical I guess I'm not exactly a sex addict. I'm not sure what you would call it. It's not like I'm going out on the corner and picking up random guys because I'm addicted to sex. It's more like I'm addicted to sex with Edward. It's all I could focus on when we were together, and when we weren't together it's all I was thinking about.

"Earth to Bella," Jessica snapped her fingers in front of my face giving off a small smile. "Where are we going to lunch, and why are we going with Edward's bitch of a sister?" She questioned pulling me back to reality. Alice invited me out to lunch, and seeing as I was already with Jessica, she invited her as well.

"Something about getting to know me," I answered rolling my eyes at the thought. If I was in for talking to his sister and Rosalie it was going to be an interesting afternoon. Rosalie, didn't like me in the slightest. Alice, on the other hand was at least making some kind of effort, although I'm sure Edward talked to her.

"We're eating at Twilight?" She questioned as I pulled up. I shrugged my shoulders getting out of the car. I didn't know if I was supposed to be paying for the lunch, or if Alice was. Edward gave me a credit card before I left, telling me to use it whenever I wanted because his money was mine. When I told Jessica, she of course thought we should go on a shopping spree.

"Mrs. Masen," The hostess said greeting me like we were old friends, when I never laid eyes on the girl in my life. "Alice told me to be on the look out for you, and your friend here," she said waving at us to follow her. Jessica and I exchanged a glance before following the hostess up a set of stairs. "By the way, I'm Elaine," she said before we approached Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said first getting to his feet wrapping me in a hug. I gave a small smile hugging him back before sitting next to Alice, as Jessica took a seat next to me.

"Hey Emmett," I said motioning to Jessica. "This is Jessica, Jessica this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," I said pointing to each one knowing she probably already had their faces memorized. Jessica was always good at keeping up in the tabloids, and I'm guessing they've all been in there once or twice.

"I'm suppose to apologize for the other night," Rosalie blurted out not sounding the least bit sorry.

"That doesn't count," Emmett said winking at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said sounding quite bitter. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who apologizes for anything, ever. "I was rude the other night, and judged you too harshly. I hope you can forgive me," she said like she was being forced to speak. I gave a light chuckle waving her off.

"Not a big deal," I explained looking to Alice. "What's good here? Jessica and I haven't been here yet," I admitted. Twilight was only for those certain people with an couple extra hundred dollars. It was not a cheap place to eat.

"I like the Risotto," she said shrugging her shoulders. "You've never been here?" She questioned sounding slightly shocked.  
"On a waitresses salary it's not something we get around to," Jessica said looking over at the menu. "Your springing for mine right? Here I might be able to afford a glass of water," she said cringing slightly at the prices. "I'll make sure not to pay you back," she joked making Rosalie chuckle slightly.

"Best friends?" Alice questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Ever since Pre-K," Jess said with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't have called that," Alice said honestly. "You two seem different," she explained her reasoning. Jessica only shrugged her shoulders before putting the menu down.

"Opposites attract," I explained as the waitress came over. "I'll take the Risotto," I said as soon as she was done asking if we were ready. After I ordered Jessica copied my order, and then everyone else ordered.

"I'm assuming Edward hasn't told you his birthday is in a week," Alice said handing her menu off. "I figured I'd give you some time to plan. As fun as it is watching people squirm, I figure you've done enough of that," she explained with a smile. "He doesn't let anyone know when his birthday is. He claims he hates the attention, somehow I don't think attention from you will kill him."

"I have to start planning," I said more to myself than to her.

"Sex is always a good present," Rosalie said with a chuckle. "Apparently you two do that at big business things," she said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "That's probably not the best way to get under Carlisle's good graces," she said. Jessica looked over at me giving a small chuckle. Of course I already told her about how mind blowingly good the sex with Edward was.

"Yea Bella," Jessica said hitting my shoulder. "We could go to Naughty & Nice, get a few toys for him to experiment with. I could take you to Victoria's secret and get you sexy little outfits," she said with a wink. "It'll be fun watching you blush while you try them on and let me see," she said making Jasper and Emmett clear there throat.

"I try not to visualize my brothers sex life," Alice interrupted before Jessica could go any further.

"Rosalie's good at planning things like that," Emmett offered making Rosalie smile at me.

"She isn't ready for my input," she said looking over at me. "But if you want it, just ask."

"She wants it," Jessica answered for me with a slight smile.

"Bella," Alice blurted out hopefully changing the subject. "I know you're just as curious about me as I am about you, so ask away. Then I'll ask you," she said as the food got set down in front of us.

"How did Carlisle and Esme meet?" I questioned going for a question that had been on my mind since I met them. They acted like a real family, even though technically they weren't. Edward seemed fine with Esme, she even treated him like her own, and Carlisle treated Alice, and Emmett like his own, even though they weren't.

"Esme was Elizabeths best friend before the affair," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Carlisle's been in my life as a father figure since I was about three. That's a story too long to tell you in thirty minutes, and Edward should tell you that. How come your mother is so against marriage? I mean I get being against a marriage in Vegas, but she seemed pissed that you would get married in general," she noted asking the question I'm sure everyone had on their mind from the other night.

"Renee, had me when she was sixteen. Got married to Charlie because it was the right thing to do, and she was miserable. She doesn't believe in marriage, and she thinks it makes you hate yourself, and the other person. She thinks you get stuck in a situation you don't want to be in. So she's against it, all the time, no matter what. Honestly, it wouldn't have mattered if I knew Edward for five years, she would have reacted the same way," I admitted. It was the truth, it wouldn't matter, Renee would have been there telling me what a huge mistake I was making either way.

"Do you go to college?" She questioned making me shake my head.

"I graduated last month," I said honestly. "An English degree, and an art degree. I might go back to get a history degree but I'm not sure yet," I explained watching her tilt her head. "I want to be a teacher. What do you do?" I questioned finding myself actually curious.

"I'm an interior designer. Haven't you heard of Brandon's Design?" She questioned.

"It's what the apartment is decorated in. Mom sprang for everything," Jessica said making me shake my head.

"You two should come out with us tonight," Alice said placing her napkin in her food. "We're all going out clubbing tonight. Of course Edward is invited, and whoever you're dating. I have to get back to the office though," she explained getting to her feet. "Edward might not want to come out tonight though. It depends on his day, if it was a bad day he'll probably be a total crank in which case, he isn't invited," she said with a smile before waving the waitress over.

Just like that, Alice and Rosalie no longer hated me. The only one left to win over was Carlisle. Something told me that was going to take a lot longer then a few days. Hell, that might take longer than three months.

**_A/N: Edwards Birthday is coming up. What's Bella going to do for him? Thoughts are appreciated. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"No I told you Alec I want it taken care of yesterday," I heard Edward hiss as he walked through the door. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of us. I figured I had the right to let the maid leave whenever I wanted, and tonight I wanted to cook, and wash the dishes to give her the night off. "You need to fix it," he snapped not bothering to walk into the kitchen slamming the door to his office shut.

"Did you move my blue prints while you were unpacking?" Edward questioned sounding annoyed. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed at the fact that I may have moved the blue prints, or that I finally decided to unpack my things. I gave a shrug of my shoulders looking up at him.

"If they were in your office I didn't touch them," I offered flipping over the steaks. "I might have if they were in the room down here though," I explained watching him run downstairs.

"This is why I don't like shit being moved around," he muttered under his breath making me roll my eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't aware I was suppose to keep all my things packed away," I muttered making him glare at me before continuing to look in the room. "Is this them?" I questioned pointing to the coffee table. It was something Jessica had moved when she moved my easel into the room with the piano.

"Don't move my crap," he hissed walking back into his office slamming the door. I flinched slightly removing the steaks from the burner making his plate of food leaving it on the counter while I poured myself a glass of wine placing my food on the bar. I rolled my eyes moving the small candle I found in his office.

"Fucking ass hole," I muttered taking a bite of the steak. I was looking forward to having a nice dinner with him, but apparently, being nice wasn't on his agenda tonight.

"Where's my plate?" He questioned as I pointed to the plate in the kitchen. "No I told you I want the meeting with Garett moved to Monday. If I work this weekend Esme will kill me, she's planning some sit down family dinner," he said moving his plate upstairs. Apparently I was also eating alone.

"No I can't just blow off dinner," Edward said walking back down the stairs grabbing a glass from the cabinet filling it with red wine. "Esme's had this planned for moths," he said glancing over at me before walking back up the stairs. This time instead of sitting by, I followed him up the stairs.

"Edward," I said standing in the door way. He only looked up pointing to the blue tooth making me roll my eyes sitting on the couch. If he couldn't tell I was upset, there was something wrong with him.

"Hang on Alec," Edward said looking over at me. "What do you want? I'm taking care of business," he snapped pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do I want?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "Whatever," I said getting to my feet. "Why don't you fucking stay at the office next time. It would be better than you coming home, completely ignoring me, yelling at me because I decided to unpack. Lunch with your sister was nice by the way, I had a great day. Until you came home," I snapped slamming the door of his office shut stomping downstairs walking into the piano room, which now had my easel in it as well. I was in the art room for what felt like an eternity before I heard the door creak open. I turned around seeing Edward standing over me watching me making me roll my eyes.

"I'm busy," I snapped still angry with him.

"I didn't mean to yell at you for unpacking," he said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't eat dinner with you. I'm use to coming home, and still acting like I'm at the office. Usually no one is here," he explained making me look over at him as he sat on the piano bench. "It was my first day back at the office in over a week. From now on, when I get home, I'll try to keep my work, at work. That isn't always going to happen though," he explained looking over at me.

"You still shouldn't have been such a dick to me," I muttered as he walked over.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly.

"Play for me," I said walking over to him sitting besides me.

"I don't play in front of people," He said simply.

"Play for me," I said again leaning my head on his shoulder. "I want to hear you play," I explained kissing his neck lightly. Edward reluctantly tapped his fingers against the key's playing a melody I'd never heard before. It was the I realized he was probably good at everything. "What is this?" I questioned trying to place where I'd heard it. I don't think I ever had heard it.

"It's something I wrote when I was a teenager," he explained stopping the melody. "I wrote it for my mother, she always loved it when I played the piano," He said talking about her like she was no longer alive.

"Loved it?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore," he said shrugging his shoulders like it meant nothing. "I'll tell you about it some other time," he said hoping I would go along with. As much as I wanted to question him about his childhood, I didn't want to fight with him. In fact the only thing I could bring myself to think about was his lips pressed against mine, and other places.

"You know what I think you should do?" I questioned getting to my feet pulling him along with me. "I think you should take me up to that bedroom," I whispered watching him give a cocky smile. "You've got me obsessed with you."

_**A/N: I know I'm posting a lot, but it's because I'm writing a lot... and the chapters are fairly short. Anyways, I would love some more reviews to let me know how I'm doing. So far I haven't gotten that many and I just kind of need to know if the story's worth continuing, or if you are getting a bit bored with it. If I get feedback I'll know if I need to spice it up, but more smut, you know things like that. **_

_**So. Review, Review, Review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"You've known Edward for a while now, right?" I questioned Rosalie. She came over early in the morning to help me plan Edward's birthday surprise. Something told me surprising this man wasn't going to be the easiest thing I've ever done. Rosalie was sitting on the couch flipping through a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"I guess," she said nonchalantly. "I've known him since I started dating Emmett two years ago, but I don't really know him," she explained looking up to me. "He's just kind of Emmett's cranky old brother."

"Then how do you know what he's going to like?" I countered. This was like Jessica helping me, she knew nothing about Edward, so how did she know he was going to even like the stupid birthday surprise.

"Sweetheart, he's a man. Give them sex unexpectedly, and he'll love you forever," she said before going back to reading the magazine. "You could surprise him at work. It would be daring, and something you normally wouldn't do," she said looking over at me with a raised eyebrow like she was questioning the last part. "Then you could give him the weekend with you. No phones, no visitors, no nothing. Just you and him, and maybe a trip to Naughty & Nice to get a few toys. He could play a few games with you." I couldn't tell if Rosalie was joking or being serious.

"Something tells me you aren't talking about bored games," I said knowing she was talking about sex games. You don't go into a store like that without playing sex games. It's not like they sell Monopoly, or Sorry. Rosalie only rolled her eyes.

"Alice, have you ever caught Edward watching porn?" Rosalie questioned as soon as Alice walked through the door. Alice rolled her blue eyes shuddering slightly. She had made it perfectly clear, the most she was doing was making Esme have the Birthday dinner Sunday, not Friday like she wanted. Alice didn't want to take part in the birthday planning.

"Once," she said knowing that Rosalie wasn't going to let her out of helping in some way.

"Office sex, yay or nay?" She questioned raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yay," she said automatically. "Fantasy of his," she explained turning on the TV. "I overheard him and Emmett talking about some fantasies, apparently Rosalie's good at making most of them come true," she said looking over to Rosalie giving her a wink. "You might want to put away this," she said motioning to the Victoria's Secret add Rosalie brought over. "Edward leaves early on Wednesdays. Him and Carlisle go out to lunch with Esme, and I'm assuming now you're going to be tagging along," she explained making Rosalie snatch the magazine.

"Tomorrow, you, me, Jessica, and Alice will all go to Victoria's Secret, and get you some sexy Lingerie." she announced shoving the magazine in her purse. "You're going to fun to corrupt," she said clapping her hands together. "Innocence will be gone by the time Edward's done with you. He's kinky," she said making me raise an eyebrow.

"Emmett likes to pick on him," she said with a slight smile. "Naturally this includes telling me all his weird sexual fantasies," she said slightly rolling her eyes. "Not kinkier than Emmett, yet," she explained as the front door opened.

"Ladies," Emmett said followed by Edward. "What are you three cooking up?" He questioned looking over to Rosalie.

"We're just bugging Bella," she said giving him a light kiss. "You know how it goes. Are you snagging Bella to go to lunch?" Rosalie questioned putting her feet on the coffee table. Edward gave a slight eye roll nudging her feet so they weren't on the coffee table taking a seat next to me.

"Not today," he said lightly. "I would like to get you alone though," he whispered in my ear low enough so only I could hear. "I've been thinking about you all day," he added making me blush. I'm sure since I've been with Edward I've invented fifty new shades of red.

"So get rid of them," I whispered back.

"Have you met my sister?" He questioned kissing my neck. "She isn't leaving. Jasper's out of time, anytime he goes out she comes over," he explained licking his lips. "Alice could you hand me the blanket?" Edward questioned suddenly making me raise an eyebrow. "Bella's cold, and we're watching a movie," he said when she gave a raise of an eyebrow.

"Here," she said tossing him the blanket she was using turning off the light.

"I'm going to play a game with you," he whispered in my ear nipping at my neck. "I want to see how long you can be quite," he whispered popping the recliner on the couch silently moving me into his lap.

"This isn't a good idea," I whispered feeling him unbutton my pants.

"Tell me to stop," he said his eyes on the TV screen along with mine. I, however, couldn't tell him to stop because I wanted him. Like I said, he was turning me into a sex addict. "I'm taking your silence as a go ahead," he whispered moving his hand past my panties running a finger slowly up my slit. "Keep quite," he whispered kissing my neck.

"You're trying to kill me," I whispered back. Edward gave a slight chuckle before slipping a long glorious finger inside me. I bit my lip as he added another pumping in and out of me. This man was trying to kill me, he wanted me to die under his spell. I might just die right here, right now. Edward was talented, his fingers, his mouth, everything about him was talented.

"You're doing better than I expected," he whispered curling his finger inside me.

"You all need to leave," I blurted out Edward grinning from ear to ear. "Get out," I snapped as Edward started pumping his fingers faster. "Come back later," I said watching as they made no move to leave. "Edward," I basically begged as he removed his fingers looking over at them.

"I want to do things to my wife, which don't happen to include an audience," he said raising an eyebrow making Alice jump to her feet.

"See you tomorrow," she called pulling Rosalie to her feet basically running out of the house.

"We have a perfectly good bed, but neither of us are going to make it there," He said laying me down on the couch removing my jeans in one swift movement. He didn't bother with my panties simply ripping them from my body.

"Right now it's about me," I snapped knowing it was going to be all about him for a weekend. Edward gave a slight smile grabbing my hips settling himself in between my legs. Edward placed kisses on my inner thighs giving a wicked smile.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella," he mumbled still kissing my thighs.

"Your mouth," I basically moaned. Edward gave a small smile looking up at me.

"Where?" He questioned moving up to me. "Here?" He questioned kissing my neck.

"Lower," I breathed out. He kissed my collar bones next. "Lower," I said as he removed my shirt kissing my right breast giving it a small nip making me give a moan. "Lower," I said closing my eyes as he placed a kiss on my stomach.

"Still lower?" He questioned making me shake my head. Edward only stopped bringing his hand up to my breast pinching my nipples. "Tell me where you want me," he said making me wiggle my hips.

"I want you to lick my pussy," I basically yelled at him feeling a blush come across my face. He gave a small smile placing a kiss on my sex before he started working his magic. In a matter of minutes I was a mess cast under his spell. I couldn't form a coherent thought, other than please, do that again. Edward gripped my hips stopping me from bucking as he slipped a finger inside of me

"Isabella," he said coming to my ear. "Do you remember what I asked you a few nights ago?" He questioned bringing his fingers to his mouth. Was it possible for him to get any sexier. I only nodded my head. "Right now, I'm going to lead your hands," he said grabbing my right hand bringing it down to me. "Show me what to do," he basically moaned pressing his erection to me. "Teach me something new," he encouraged moving his hand on top of mine.

"Like this," I moaned out moving my hand on top of his moving it in circles. It wasn't how he wanted me to show him, but it's how I was doing this. "Faster," I breathed moving his hand in circles slightly faster making my breathing hitch. Edward only removed his hand gazing at me.

"Then what?" he questioned making me take over. "This," I said slipping a finger inside of myself. "Always fast," I moaned pumping my own fingers inside of me curling them slightly. I added another not able to talk anymore while he watched completely emerged in the scene before him.

"You're done," he said pulling my fingers from myself positioning himself at my entrance. "You drive me insane," he mumbled kissing my neck before thrusting into me. As good as I could make myself feel, Edward beat that on any given day. He took me to highs I didn't know even existed. He brought me up, and then brought me down, both in good ways.

"Oh God," I moaned moving my hips with his. Edward was a talented man, and never failed to make me come within minutes. Something about the way he moved, the way he felt inside of me. It's like we were made for each other. It's like he was my one and only.

"Fuck," He grunted letting go with me. "We're getting entirely too good at this," He breathed out collapsing on the couch. I nodded my head in agreement, still not able to find words.

"I'm not complaining," I finally breathed out. "In fact I think we could get better." Edward gave a small chuckle wrapping his arm around me.

"Let's just lay here," he whispered turning to the TV. Even being with Edward like this seemed perfect. It was more than I ever would have asked for.

**_A/N: I changed this chapter around. James, and Garett are no longer in it. Although James will pop up in the story within the next few chapters. Not in the same way, but he will pop up. Enjoy _**

**_~XOXOXO_**


End file.
